Gremmie
Gremmie is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Lobster Hates: Fire Coral Occupation: Snorkel Guide Gremmie is a brash surfer from Calypso Island. He spends most of the days drifting off the coast, waiting for the perfect wave. Gremmie is an a excellent freediver, and routinely scours the ocean floor for delicious lobsters and conches. During tourist season, Gremmie makes some extra cash by taking visitors out in snorkeling excursions to the Great Saltine Reef. Appearance Gremmie has long blond hair that leans forward, wears a dark green tank with a yellow face in its middle and pale yellow stripes on the lower part, brown pants with a black belt, and black and white-colored shoes with brown soles and laces. Clean-Up His hair is has lighter shade and he is now frowning. Styles Style B In his Style B, and in his PL3's Style C, he wears a black and gray bodysuit with light green stitches, a silver crescent moon in dark green background, a pair of dark sunglasses, and black shoes with dark soles and green laces. In his PL3's Style B, and in the Papa Louie Pals app, Gremmie wears a black skully, short-sleeved brown shirt with black stripes and a green smile, dark green armwarmers, plaid white belt, brown and green camo pants and black and white-colored shoes with brown soles and laces. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *6 Butters *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *6 Medium Boneless Wings (all) *3 Calypso Chicken Strips (all) *3 Parmesan Chicken Wings (all) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Hot Sauce *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Chips **3 Nutty Butter Cups *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Cannonball Gum **Nutty Butter Cup, Anchor Cookie, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow, Anchor Cookie, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Coconut Shavings *Pomegranates *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *Parmesan Cheese *7 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Gnocchi *Pineapple Pancetta *Lemon Herb *Parmesan Cheese *7 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Chocolate Pon de Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Matcha Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes *8 Banana Peppers *6 Pineapple Slices (left) *4 Ham Slices (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Provolone Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Tomato *Lobster Chunks *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Wheat Bread with Provolone Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **2 Gummy Onions *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **2 Gummy Onions Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Gummy Onion **Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **2 Tree Cookies Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Onion, Candy Present, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Tree Cookies Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Strawberry Filling *Vented Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *13 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Christmas) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Strawberry Filling *Snowflake Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *13 Frosted Wreaths (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Onions *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year) *Soft Taco with Chorizo *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Onions *Fire Tortilla Strips *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Cream Cheese *Prawn *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Kanpyo *Prawn *Lucky Dust *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *6 Butters *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *3 Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butterzinger Syrup *6 Butters *Raisin Duds *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce *Provolone Cheese *4 Hams (right) *8 Cajun Shrimps *4 Gorgonzolas *6 Pineapples (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce *4 Bratwursts (right) *8 Cajun Shrimps *4 Gorgonzolas *6 Pineapples (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Hot Sauce *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato **Large Lemon Mist **Large Yomogi Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Wasabi Mayo *Radish Sprouts *Relish *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato **Large Lemon Mist **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Relish * Tomato,Sports Pepper,Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Small Popcorn Holiday (Summer Luau) * Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Calypso Sauce * Pineapple Relish * Relish * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Large Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Scooperia * Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi * Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Freezeria Day 4 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 49 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 33 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Day 15 *Papa's Sushiria Day 2 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go! : Day 24 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Lobster Chunks. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Lobster. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Wasabi Mayo. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! he is unlocked with Dried Kiwi. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Sunken Treasure Tea. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Gremmie is a playable character in the game. His Special Skill is Swim Boost and his weapon is Lobster. He is the second customer to be rescued in Level 3 that needs the Wall Climbing skill. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to James in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He lost to Taylor in the second round of the Blueberry Division. *2013: He lost to Franco in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Lisa in the Purple Burple Division. *2014: He lost to Timm in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Skyler in the Mango Division. *2017: He lost to Kenji in the first round of Iyokan Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Gremmie is often mistaken for a female character due to his long hair. *The design on his surfboard is similar to the one in his shirt. *In Papa's Freezeria, his shirt had an angry face and he was frowning. In Papa's Pancakeria and afterwards, the shirt was replaced by a neutral face and Gremmie smiles. His angry eyes are also bigger. *He has the same mixable combination with Tony and Hugo in Papa's Freezeria: Nutty Butter Cups as a mixable, Chocolate Syrup, and Regular Blend. *He is the first character to wear a completely different outfit on his Flipdeck than what he has worn in the actual games. **The outfit in his Flipdeck is similar to his Style C in Papa Louie 3 and Style B since Papa's Bakeria. *His Flipdeck was the very last to be introduced in 2014. *He makes a cameo in the Powseekers' Flipdeck. **He is the second customer to make a cameo in a Flipdeck, after Sue in Mindy's and Vicky's Flipdecks. *Outside of special orders, he orders the largest amount of any placeable topping in Papa's Bakeria, ordering thirteen of something, depending on the holiday. *In most Gamerias with sweets, he appears to like Huckleberries, Strawberries, and Kiwis. *He is seen swimming away from Alberto the Sea Monster with Utah in the 2017 Halloween picture. Order Tickets Gremmie fr.jpg|Gremmie's Freezeria order Gremmie's Pancakeria Order.png|Gremmie's Pancakeria order Gremmie burger.png|Gremmie's Burgeria HD order Gremmie wingeria.png|Gremmie's Wingeria order Gremiie BTG.png|Gremmie's Burgeria To Go! order Gremmie dog.png|Gremmie's Hot Doggeria order Gremmie Pirata.png|Gremmie's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash gremmie ®.png|Gremmie's Cupcakeria regular order Gremmie FHD.png|Gremmie's Freezeria HD order Gre Summer.png|Gremmie's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Gremmie Pastaria.png|Gremmie's Pastaria regular order Gremmie FTG.png|Gremmie's Freezeria To Go! order Gremmie sky.png|Gremmie's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Gremmie Donuteria.png|Gremmie's Donuteria regular order Gremmie Wingeria HD.png|Gremmie's Wingeria HD order Gremmie PTG.png|Gremmie's Pizzeria To Go! order Gremmie's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Gremmie's Cheeseria order during Halloween Gremmie's Cheeseria Order.png|Gremmie's Cheeseria regular order Gremmiecupcakeriaorder.jpg|Gremmie's Cupcakeria To Go order during Christmas Gremmie Order Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Gremmie's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Gremmie Xmas.png|Gremmie's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Gremmie Cupcakerai HD.png|Gremmie's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.18.01 AM.png|Gremmie's Bakeria order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 1.25.52 PM.png|Gremmie's Bakeria regular order gremmietmhn.png|Gremmie's Taco Mia HD order during New Year Gremmietmh.png|Gremmie's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Gremmie (Regular).png|Gremmie's Sushiria regular order Gremmiesushih.PNG|Gremmie's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Taco Mia To Go! Gremmie (Holiday).png|Gremmie's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Taco Mia To Go! Gremmie (Regular).png|Gremmie's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Gremmie (Holiday).png|Gremmie's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Gremmie (Regular).png|Gremmie's Pancakeria HD regular order Gremmie Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Gremmie's Pizzeria HD regular order Gremmie’s_Holiday_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Gremmie's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Gremmie’s_Normal_HDHD_Order.jpeg|Gremmie's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Gremmie (Holiday).png|Gremmie's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 1.png|Gremmie's Full Scooperia Standard Order Screen Shot 2018-08-30 at 9.30.20 PM.png|Gremmie's Full Scooperia Order During Cherry Blossom Fest Gallery GremmieBCU.png|Gremmie's old look GremmiePortriat.png Gremmie (freezeria).jpg Gremmieperfectscorefreezeria.jpg|A perfect sundae for Gremmie Gremmie 2.png Perfect Gremmie.jpg|Gremmie's perfect order in Pancakeria! gremmie hot doggeria.png|Gremmie in Hot Doggeria unhappy gremmie.png|Gremmie angry in Customer Cravings Gremmie as a closer.jpg|Gremmie's appearance in Freezeria Gremmie ordering sundae.png|Penny taking Gremmie's order angry gremmie.png Mad gremmie.png gremmiepasta.png|Perfect order in Pastaria! Hallway Hunt - Gremmie (Pastaria).png Perfect Pasta for Gremmie.png 1403654988783.jpg|Gremmie's perfect sundae! Perfect Sundae - Gremmie (HD).png|Perfect sundae for Gremmie at first visit! perfect donuts gremmie.png gremmie perfect.png|Perfect donuts with Sienna in the dining room! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.37.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.19.14.png G + S.jpg Gremmieperfect.png|Gremmie and Boomer rejoice over their perfect donuts! Iggy perfect 2.png|Gremmie estatic with Iggy's perfect doughnuts Almostperfectwithgremmie.jpg Gremmie Pancakeria Perfect.png|Gremmie gets a Gold Star Customer award with perfect pancakes! Gremmie Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Gremmie is excited with a perfect hot dog! Gremmie PL3 Style B.png|Gremmie's Style B in PL3 Screenshot 2015-07-10-08-48-49.png gremmie first perse in freakeria.png I always ship them.png Gremmie in powseeker flipdeck.jpg Gremmie - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Gremmie in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned up look) Screenshot (40).png|Gremmie has his perfect Christmas Pie! Gremmie trans 1 .jpg Gremmie wait.png|Earning "Make 'em Wait" with Gremmie in Sushiria Happy Gremmie.JPG|Gremmie's sushi is great but it's not perfect Perfect Gremmie.png|Perfect sushi for Gremmie! Papa's Sushiria 011.png Perfect Sushi - Gremmie.png|Gremmie and Austin are satisfied with their perfect sushi! Gremmie edited.jpg|Gremmie loves his sushi! Angry Gremmie (Cleaned).PNG|"Why does this keep happening to me man!" Thank you Vincent.GIF|Vincent gave Gremmie a Customer Coupon 131314.png|Gremmie and Prof. Fitz enjoy their Perfect Pies! Perfect Cupcakes - Gremmie (TG).png|Perfect Christmas cupcakes for Gremmie! Perfect Taco - Gremmie (TG).png|Gremmie gets a Perfect Taco! Perfect Taco (2) - Gremmie (TG).png Perfect Pancakes - Gremmie (2).png|Gremmie sure has gotten his groove today because of a "Perfect Breakfast Craze"! IMG_0928.JPG PPHD - Gremmie Approved.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Gremmie Approved! Halloween2017.jpg gremshake.PNG|Gremmie becomes Star Customer with this perfect shake! Perfect on gremmie.PNG|Perfect pasta for Gremmie IMG_0453.PNG IMG_0392.PNG IMG_0604.PNG IMG_0840.PNG IMG_0767.PNG Gremmie Nervous.png Fan Art Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei danganronpa sprite edit gremmie by friskyscout-d9z1wer.png|By FriskyScout gremmie s new haircut by aronora-d9005z1.jpg|Gremmie's new haircut by aronora Dgfpchapter5.png|By Zoomer3539 Gremmie by joegirl404.png|By joegirl404 Flipline - Gremmie.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Gremmie no:Gremmie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:G Characters